


Love is Not Blind

by baeconandeggs, ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, estabished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Baekhyun's eyes are beautiful and Chanyeol would do anything for those eyes to see the world again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 132
Kudos: 387
Collections: BAE2020





	Love is Not Blind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE022  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I hope you love this little work! Happy (belated) birthday, Byun Baekhyun!

It was a car accident five years ago that took Baekhyun’s eyesight.

Not only his vision that was lost, but also his parents’ lives. Baekhyun was alone; Chanyeol couldn’t do anything about the situation no matter how much he wanted to stay by Baekhyun’s side, having required to serve the country when it happened. So, as soon as he finished his military enlistment, he came to the rescue and took care of Baekhyun since then. They moved out of Seoul away from the dangerous city, and stayed at Baekhyun’s hometown in a nursing haven for the blind. It is plain peaceful and quiet being surrounded by nature, trees, mountains and calming people. It is what Baekhyun needed, a surrounding where he can move on from his trauma, a place where he can heal and recover again.

Fortunately, Baekhyun has been responding positively as he eventually starts looking forward to each and every day with a new-found perspective. It is much to Chanyeol greatest happiness _ —  _ as Baekhyun, little by little, gradually, and completely, embraces the new life Chanyeol promised to him. Chanyeol gave hope that Baekhyun will see again. No matter what it takes, he devoted himself into finding a cornea donor for him. After all, Baekhyun is his utmost priority, the main reason of his existence, the love of his life. Baekhyun deserves its beauty, darkness is not where he belongs. Chanyeol will do everything for Baekhyun to have his vision back so that he can see the world again.

While luck is not still around the corner, Chanyeol keeps searching and searching, while Baekhyun stays healthy, patiently waiting for the right time to come. It will arrive soon. Maybe tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, next week, next month, next year _ —  _ every day is a fresh chance of never giving up.

“Chanyeol, what did you see outside today?”

It has been their routine. Every morning, Baekhyun will ask him this question and Chanyeol will answer him. Sometimes, he tells the truth, but often times, he lies. The bright sunny smile on Baekhyun’s face makes it hard for Chanyeol to say the truth. If Baekhyun hears that he’s been traveling to Seoul back and forth knocking on every hospital’s door in hopes to find a cornea donor, he’s sure Baekhyun will never like it. The rejection, the toxic pollution, the bustle of the city. They’re unpleasant. Ugly things are never for Baekhyun to begin with. The darkness he suffers from is too much of a misery already.

“Well, this morning, I saw children playing kites. There was a family of four too, they were having picnic at the park. I passed by a girl in a red dress eating her ice cream on my way here. Then there was a big dog, a brown one, it chased after me until I got to the door.”

“Oh my god! Did you get bitten by the dog?”

“Nope. I ran as fast as I could.”

“Oh, thank goodness!”

Baekhyun’s lifeless eyes might be dull while he stares blankly at a long distance, but Chanyeol believes the charm they naturally possess is still there. Every time Baekhyun laughs, his eyes turn into adorable crescents, and that sight alone is enough for him to get through another exhausting day.

“Another arm, please,” Chanyeol says which Baekhyun automatically responds by offering his left arm. The towel is warm against Baekhyun’s soft-as-a-cotton skin as Chanyeol gently damps it on his elbow. Baekhyun is now lying on the bed in his private room while Chanyeol tends to him like a caretaker.

“You don’t have to do this, you know? I have Kyungsoo and Jongin to take care of me. They’re the best nurses around here,” Baekhyun chuckles.

“We haven’t  _ seen _ each other for two days and that’s what you’re _ — I mean— _ ” Chanyeol trails off, sighing. “That’s not... I’m sorry...”

“Pfft,” Baekhyun stifles his laughter. “It’s fine.” He shrugs, grinning. “And hey, you may not know it but I can actually see you sometimes.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Right now, you’re wearing a blue shirt.”

_ It’s actually white,  _ Chanyeol mentally says while he laughs. 

“Wow. How did you know?”

“Told you! I can really see you. And you’re…. Exactly... Right... Here,” Baekhyun stretches his arm towards Chanyeol, or so he attempts, and Chanyeol has to adjust himself so that the male can reach him. The softness of Baekhyun’s palm against his cheek and the way Baekhyun slowly caresses his eyelids, his nose, and his lips, makes his heart melt into the core. He clasps the hand on his face as he stares at his  _ life _ .

“I can’t wait for you to finally see again, Baekhyun.”

“Me, too.” Baekhyun replies with an enthusiastic nod. “And as soon as I open my eyes, the first thing that I want to see is you.”

“Do you still remember how I look like?”

“Of course! Your face is forever engraved in my memory. I can see you in my dreams every night. You’re still as handsome as always.”

Maybe Chanyeol blushes at that. Thank god Baekhyun can’t see how red he is right now. “And you’re still beautiful as always,” He fixes Baekhyun’s thin fringe across his forehead, “Every angle of yours is perfect.”

“Y-you’re exaggerating.”

“No. I’m not.”

They share a laugh.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hm?”

“The tips of your fingers.” Baekhyun mutters, sensing Chanyeol’s rough fingertips with his hand, “They still have calluses but they’re softer than before.”

“Oh, that,” Chanyeol rubs his nape, “I haven’t been playing guitar recently.”

Chanyeol quitted his band a long time ago because of Baekhyun’s accident, but he still plays sometimes whenever Baekhyun asks.

“Then, will you play for me?”

“Sure,” Chanyeol stands up to get the old guitar leaning against the wall at the corner of the room. He sits beside Baekhyun again and tunes the instrument before strumming some random melody.

“Sing for me.”

They met in spring when they were seven. They went to grade school and middle school together. They were also classmates in high school and even joined a band together. In college, they attended the same university in just different departments. The two of them basically grew up and stayed with each other for almost two decades now.

“What song will I sing?”

“Our song.”

As Baekhyun opens his mouth to sing, it’s pure angelic. Chanyeol is always mesmerized. It’s as if the way Baekhyun is singing pulls the heartstrings in his chest. Baekhyun’s beautiful and soothing voice still takes his breath away. 

Three gentle knocks, and both males turn to the door. Kyungsoo clears his throat before he enters the room with a kind smile.

“Oh, Kyungsoo is here!” Baekhyun greets lively. “Good morning, Kyungsoo.”

“Good morning, Baekhyun. It’s time for breakfast.”

“Wait. How did you know it was him?” Chanyeol is confused while Kyungsoo only shrugs, pushing a cart filled with Baekhyun’s food. “You didn’t even hear him talk.”

“Aside from their voice, I distinguish people by their scents. Kyungsoo smells like fabric softener, the lavender one.”

“Baekhyun has quite developed a strong sense of smell. His nose is like that of a puppy,” Kyungsoo draws away the curtains to allow the sunlight into the room.

Chanyeol hums, “Oh, is that so.”

“That’s my new talent,” Baekhyun chirps.

“Then, how do I smell like?”

“You smell like  onions .”

“You’re kidding right.”

“Nope.”

Kyungsoo can’t help laughing behind his hand, seeing Chanyeol’s embarrassed state. He only stops when the man shoots him a look.

“Well. I’m heading out to work now, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol looks at his watch and rises, resulting a frown from Baekhyun, “I’ll come again the next day and I’m gonna sleep over here with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll wait for you!”

“Good. Answer my calls, alright?”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol bids Baekhyun farewell with that promise, ruffling his hair and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. After bowing at each other, Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol leave before he closes the door.

“Uh, Baekhyun...”

Baekhyun turns to face his nurse as though he is actually looking at him. His eyes are void but Kyungsoo can tell that the male is happy.

“What is it, Kyungsoo?”

“Are you and that man... in  _ that _ kind of relationship?”

The radiant smile on Baekhyun’s face is too precious like it has no plans on leaving soon. Kyungsoo hasn’t really bothered himself asking before, although he’s super curious. But now he guesses it would be okay to ask based on Baekhyun’s good mood today. Kyungsoo doesn’t have any problem about stuff like that anyway.

“What do you mean?”

“You know... Both of you must be...”

Baekhyun chuckles. He can trace a hint of awkwardness in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Oh. Are you asking if Chanyeol and I are dating?”

“Well, uh _ —”  _ Kyungsoo scratches his nape after he serves Baekhyun’s food, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Chanyeol and I grew up together. We’re childhood buddies and he’s my best friend,” Baekhyun says with a smile brighter than the sun, “And yes.” He laughs, showing four fingers to where he thinks Kyungsoo is at. “We’re dating for four years now.”

“You mean, you already lost your sight when the two of you became lovers?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, I see,” Kyungsoo replies. He feels kind of glad and relieved knowing Baekhyun isn’t alone after all. “You have a boyfriend.”

“What,” Baekhyun pouts, looking like he’s about to fight. “Got a problem with that!?”

“No, I don’t. I just thought you are too energetic for a visually impaired person.”

“What did you say?”

“I said finish your breakfast and take your vitamins. We’re heading out for your morning walk after that.”

“Will Jongin accompany me?”

“Yes.”

It’s already the fifth hospital today and still no luck for Chanyeol. It’s either families won’t agree to sign for organ donation, or he’ll be on the bottom of the list among the hundreds of recipients signed for corneal transplant. Also, if there are available corneas, chances are too low that he’ll be prioritized. Connections and money are an absolute must of course, and Chanyeol is certainly doing his best searching every nook and cranny of the country for a donor. Baekhyun had agreed to sell his late parents’ car, house, and all of their properties to support his medical expenses, while Chanyeol’s got a part-time job writing songs for an entertainment company during his available time.

“I’m sorry. The family immediately demanded the transplant for their daughter and they already paid for the operation.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

Chanyeol bows at the Ophthalmologist, sighing to himself dejectedly. He crosses out the name of the hospital on his list and proceeds to the elevator with a disheartened feeling. He shouldn’t dwell too long about getting his hopes down. There are still chances out there; even it’s less than one percent, it’s still a chance. He just needs to do his best and not give up for Baekhyun.

“Hello? Oh, sunbae, it’s me, your underclassman in college. It’s been a while,” Chanyeol says to his phone with a practiced smile, exiting the elevator and heading out of the building. “Yes, about that doctor who operated on your father’s cataract... Yes... Actually, I’m asking for a favor... Can I have that doctor’s contact information? Really? Ah, sure! I’ll meet you for a drink sometimes! Thank you... Ah, I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, it’s that man...”

“Huh?”

“The one who often visits our patient.”

“Oh, him,” Kyungsoo follows where Jongin is looking at, seeing a tall guy apologizing to a man in a suit he accidentally bumped into. Jongin and him both stop at the nurse’s station and watches him run, “That’s Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Chanyeol.”

“B-boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

“No. I mean. He looks like he really has an inspiration. Maybe that’s why Baekhyun looks so happy everyday.”

“Though he is blind, Baekhyun is the most optimistic person in the facility. He never gets his disability hinder his happiness.”

“I always listen to him talk about someone he really likes. He looks very excited everytime.”

Kyungsoo smirks teasingly at his colleague, elbowing him, “You envy that feeling.”

Jongin walks past him. “No. I don’t.”

“Haha. This little brat. Hey. Wait for me!”

Chanyeol barges into Baekhyun’s private room, finding Baekhyun sitting on his wheel chair and reading braille while both of his nurses fix his bed. Chanyeol offers Kyungsoo and Jongin a polite and apologetic smile for entering the room a bit louder than normal. He just did it in case Baekhyun didn’t hear him.

“Oh, it’s Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun’s grin grows even wider while he faces the door, and he automatically stands up to welcome his boyfriend. Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Baekhyun suddenly approaching him, so Jongin immediately goes to him and hands Baekhyun his walking stick.

“Baekhyun, don’t just do that. You can trip over, you know.”

“I’m sorry, Jongin. I’m just too excited to see _ — _ I mean, meet Chanyeol again,” Baekhyun giggles while Chanyeol only stays frozen on his spot. He quietly watches how Baekhyun gets near him with the aid of his white cane, scanning his path for obstacles.

Suddenly, a faint memory of Baekhyun in the past flashes back in his mind. It was a lively Baekhyun excitedly running towards him and embracing him tight. His heart clenches and it hurts, but as soon as Baekhyun is now in front of him and smiling, the ache quickly disappears.

Baekhyun still looks the same from five years ago. He never changed.

“I made it here by myself. I came to you!”

“Yes, you did.”

Chanyeol releases a relieved sigh and envelopes Baekhyun into a cozy hug. “I missed you so much.” He pulls him closer, enough for him to feel Baekhyun chuckle against his chest. Baekhyun affectionately clings to his neck and pecks him on the cheek quick.

Kyungsoo pretends not to see that while Jongin only smiles.

“Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes. Kyungsoo and Jongin played UNO with me before going to bed.”

Chanyeol gives the nurses a glance who look a little awkward and shy for being in the same room as them being all lovey-dovey.

“Really? Did you win?”

“Well, I won once. Although I couldn’t see the colors and numbers, I just felt the corners and surfaces of the cards with my hands and I already knew what kind of cards they were.”

“A genius,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Totally a genius,” Jongin flashes a thumbs up.

Chanyeol laughs sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck, “Thank you for taking care of Baekhyun. I really appreciate your hard work and dedication.”

“Oh, no need to thank us. It’s our job to take care of our patients well. We swore an oath to do our best _ — _ Ouch, Kyungsoo! Why did you do that?”

“Stop talking so humbly.”

“Your nurses are really funny,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun as the two of them lounge at the garden to rest. They’re both sitting at a bench; Baekhyun clinging to Chanyeol’s arm while Chanyeol peels a tangerine for him. Once done, he feeds a few slices to Baekhyun who chews it gratefully.

“Although they always fight. They’re actually really nice. Makes me remember when we were kids. We used to fight a lot.”

“Yeah. You always made me cry.”

“Excuse me? Weren’t I the one who always cried?”

“You just cried because you wanted to copy me to gain people’s attention.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks. “Psh. Why were you crying anyway? You were such a crybaby although you’re a big guy.”

“You were playing with someone else at the playground and I was really jealous.”

Chanyeol receives a weak punch on his arm.

“Dumbass!”

“That was _ —ouch— _ spot on! Don’t tell me you can really see me?”

“Right, I could see your ugly face!”

“Ugly? But you just said I was handsome?”

“Yes. That’s because I’m literally blind.”

“You didn’t mean that.”

Blushing, Baekhyun keeps hitting Chanyeol everywhere until the man gently catches his wrist. He hears a low chuckle, and before he knows it, a warm pair of lips is already pressed snugly against his mouth for a sweet tender kiss.

It’s really unfair, because at times like this, is when Baekhyun desperately wants to see Chanyeol. As he kisses him back gently, he wonders what kind of face Chanyeol is making. Is he blushing? Are his eyes all sparkly? Or is his expression sad? He wants to know how Chanyeol looks like right now. All he can do is visualize and imagine a Chanyeol from his memory five years ago. Chanyeol must’ve changed.

“I didn’t change,” Chanyeol whispers on his ear after their kiss, “I still look exactly the same in your memory, in case you’re wondering,” He hums, closing his eyes and hugging Baekhyun in his arms. “That way, when you see me again, you won’t get disappointed.”

For a reason, it makes Baekhyun’s heart float in reassurance.

“No matter how you look like, I’ll still love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you, too.”

“Now, can you tell me what you see outside today?”

“Let’s see... Hmm. I saw a rainbow today. It was really pretty.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It looked like candies in the sky it made me wanna eat it.”

“I wish I could see it, too. That must be so beautiful.”

Chanyeol really saw a rainbow; he didn’t lie except for the first part. Because he honestly doesn’t look the same as five years ago. He gained weight and his hair looks like a mess. Also, he’s got a few stubbles on his face which makes him look more mature for his age. He can’t even remember the last time he shaved and had a haircut.

“I took a picture of the rainbow. I’ll show it to you when you got your vision back.”

Baekhyun nods, “That’ll probably be tomorrow!”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Or maybe the next day?”

“Or the next next day?”

“Or next week?”

“Or the next next week?”

“Or next month?”

“Yes, next month will do. It’s gonna be Spring already!”

“Of course, that’s your favorite season.”

Chanyeol should really find a donor before this month ends.

-

“Wait, the covers.”

“Thank you.”

Before placing a sleeping Baekhyun on his bed, Chanyeol waits for Kyungsoo to arrange the pillows and bedsheet. Chanyeol lies the male down careful not to wake him up, pulling the blanket properly on top of his chest. Baekhyun makes a puppy sound in his slumber, eliciting a chuckle from both Chanyeol and the nurse. Chanyeol never forgets to press a good night kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek before he leaves the room.

“Jongin and I saw you the other week at a hospital nearby,” Kyungsoo opens the conversation as the two of them drink canned coffees outside Baekhyun’s room. “Are you still finding a donor for Baekhyun? He mentioned it to me before.”

“Yes. But the hospital said I’ll just have to wait a little longer.”

Feeling his phone vibrate inside his pocket, Chanyeol peeks at his phone and reads the message quietly.

_ Chanyeol, about that doctor you asked. He already retired last year. I’m sorry I can’t help you. _

“It’s going to be all right. No need to sigh like that,” Kyungsoo mutters to console Chanyeol, tapping his shoulder.

“Chanyeol! Kyungsoo! I’m glad you’re still here!”

Jongin is all-smiley as he runs at the hallway towards the two men. Shooting his colleague an odd look, Kyungsoo wonders what could be Jongin’s reason for being so energetic at this late of an evening.

“Here. I found it in one of our doctors’ old locker,” Jongin happily says, “Why not give it a call?”

Chanyeol briefly stares at the piece of card Jongin hands to him.

“Eye-Bank Foundation?”

“Yes. Isn’t that what you’ve been looking for? An eye donor?”

“Jongin, this is,” Chanyeol can sense his heart squeezing, looking at the calling card Jongin gave him. He suddenly feels overwhelmed and teary-eyed, “I... I thought they stopped doing it after they changed the chairman…”

“No. Apparently, They’re a new non-profit organization who distributes eye tissues and corneas donated by caring individuals.”

“Really!?”

“Yes, well, that’s what I’ve read about them.”

“I think you just did something good today,” Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin’s hair to fondly ruffle it which the nurse responds with a blush.

“Th-thank you, Jongin!” Chanyeol exclaims gladly, grabbing Jongin’s both arms and shaking them aggressively. “I… I’m just… This is a good news! Baekhyun will be able to see again! Thank you so much! Ah, it’s making me cry! I’m so happy!”

Kyungsoo heartily laughs, “I could use a day-off to drive you there.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo… You two… You’re our life savior,” Chanyeol mutters, bowing deeply at the two nurses. “I’ll do anything to repay your kindness!”

“No! We haven’t actually done anything… It’s you who never gave up for Baekhyun. We’re just an instrument for this blessing. You deserve it,” Jongin rubs the back of his head and chuckles.

“Now, now. Let’s give them a call, shall we?” Kyungsoo gestures at the telephone, “Chanyeol, you can stop crying now. They’ll hang up on you if they hear your voice crack. Here.”

Chanyeol furiously rubs his eyes against the sleeves of his shirt, “Okay. Sorry about this. Please let me use it.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo exchange looks, grinning at each other.

\- 

“Are you nervous?”

“Kind of.”

Baekhyun hasn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand since they left the facility until they get off the car going to the Eye-bank. After completing the paper works and check-up evaluations, Baekhyun is successfully scheduled for corneal transplantation. The excitement and anxiety combined he is feeling is making his heart thump louder than normal. The seasons have changed and Spring has come, so Baekhyun is ready to face another journey of his life _ —  _ that is to have his vision back and see the world again; his world that is none other than Chanyeol.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun? This way, please.”

Chanyeol raises his hand so that the nurse can see them. Pushing Baekhyun on the wheel chair, they follow the nurse assigned to them as they leave Jongin and Kyungsoo at the waiting area whose nerves are more wrecked than Baekhyun himself.

“I can get through it, you don’t have to worry,” Baekhyun assures while blindly touching Chanyeol’s face before he enters the operating room, “I’m fearless, right?”

“Yes. Of course, you are,” Chanyeol snuggles his nose against Baekhyun’s, hugging him tight, “I’ll pray for you.”

Baekhyun laughs, “Wait for me, okay? I’ll be right back. And when I’m back, I want you to look good for me.”

“Okay.”

“ _ See _ you later.”

As soon as Baekhyun lets go of his hand, Chanyeol’s tears have managed to stream down his face while watching the medical staff lift Baekhyun up and transfer him to the bed. His lover is taken to the operating room while he stands at the hallway silently. It definitely amazes him how Baekhyun can still be so strong at times like this. He really admires that part of him.

“I look like shit,” Chanyeol sniffles to himself, looking at his own haggard reflection at the glass doors in front of him, “I really need a makeover.”

Borrowing Kyungsoo’s car and asking Jongin to wait for Baekhyun in place of him, Chanyeol heads back to his apartment where he’s currently staying at. He takes a bath, shaves, grooms himself, and gets a haircut. He also stops by at the mall to buy new clothes so he’ll look presentable at least, before Baekhyun sees him again. The transplant will last in a few hours while the healing process will take more than a week, so he must start making himself look good now just like what Baekhyun asked. He’s super excited, worried, nervous, and happy; this is gonna be the first time Baekhyun will  _ literally  _ see him as his boyfriend. He shouldn’t look ugly.

A wide smile graces his face, seeing Baekhyun from the outside of his hospital room who is now unconscious guarded by his nurses. He has bandages all over his head to cover his eyes and that sight makes Chanyeol realize that everything is happening for real. After five years of darkness, Baekhyun has finally received his new corneas and he will gain back his vision. The doctors told him as soon as he arrived at the hospital, that the operation in Baekhyun’s eyes went smoothly. Baekhyun was really brave for fighting well.

“Hello. Good afternoon.”

Clearing his throat after knocking gently on the door, Chanyeol allows himself inside the room. The car keys he is holding jingle as he hands them to Kyungsoo who’s only ogling strangely at him. Jongin walks in the middle of them and grabs the keys, giving Chanyeol a skeptical glare.

“How long has he been sleeping? I’m sorry I just got back,” Chanyeol chuckles, “I got stuck in the traffic.”

“Excuse me, but I think you’re in the wrong hospital room,” Jongin says as he lifts an eyebrow. “And why do you have these keys?”

“Huh? Isn’t this Baekhyun’s room?” Chanyeol asks, confused. He points using his thumb behind him. “The nurses told me I should come in here.”

“Oh, do you know Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo stands up from his seat, “Are you visiting him?”

“Of course, I know Baekhyun. I’m his boyfriend,” Chanyeol lets out a cheeky grin as he laughs freely. He shakes his head and proceeds sitting on the chair beside the male, “What’s wrong with you two, seriously.”

Silence lingers for a while before the nurses speak in unison.

“Oh. It’s you, Chanyeol. We didn’t recognize you!”

“Yes, it’s me. You’re unbelievable.”

“You look like a new person!” Jongin exclaims. “So handsome!”

“Congratulations for taking a bath,” Kyungsoo muses. “Now, you look more human.”

“You didn’t just say that, Kyungsoo.”

The loud bickering around him causes Baekhyun to stir from his sleep, so everybody silences and focuses on him. With trembling fingers, Chanyeol scoops Baekhyun’s hand and holds it dearly.

“Baekhyun! You’re awake. It’s me, Chanyeol.”

“Ch-chanyeol…”

“Yes… I’m here…”

Kyungsoo helps Baekhyun to lean his back more comfortably.

“How are you feeling? Do your eyes hurt?” Chanyeol asks worriedly, “The transplant went well. I’m so glad.”

“Oh, thank god…” Baekhyun smiles a little even though he’s still feeling weak. “I feel a bit uncomfortable but I’m fine… Hearing your voice makes me happy... Thank you, Chanyeol, for making this possible for me.” He scoots closer to the male and scans for his face so that he could hold him near, “I owe you my life. I love you so much.”

Jongin turns his back away to hide his little sobs while Kyungsoo rubs his back comfortingly.

Chanyeol prevents himself to tear up. He has cried enough already so he should stop crying anymore. Hugging Baekhyun and leaning down, he claims his lips for a chaste kiss which Baekhyun answers with a soft smile.

“Now all we have to do is wait for your wounds to heal while you recover. Then they’ll remove the bandages on your eyes and you’ll finally see the world again. You’ll be able to live back to your normal life outside the hospital.”

“I can’t wait for that to happen.”

“Me, too.”

Baekhyun stretches his arm out in the air. 

“Kyungsoo? Jongin?”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo and Jongin both answer that has Baekhyun laughing.

“Thank you for being there for me up until now. I love you.”

Chanyeol’s gaze softens, watching Baekhyun adorably giggling at Kyungoo and Jongin literally hugging him while they argue who’s gonna cry first.

-

_ Two weeks later. _

Baekhyun’s hands are all sweaty as he clenches his fists on top of his lap. The doctor has to kindly tell him to relax while he removes the bandages off his face. He can feel Chanyeol lightly squeezing his hand in front of him as he also hears Jongin and Kyungsoo whispering to each other about how nervous they are.

“Of course, you’ll experience discomfort in your eyes after the transplant so proper care must be strictly observed. But the good thing is, it’s a hundred percent sure that you can now see again Baekhyun,” the doctor says while carefully unwrapping the cloth around Baekhyun’s head. “Take care of your new eyes, okay?”

“Yes, doctor,” Baekhyun answers gladly, feeling extremely excited and giddy, “After all, Chanyeol worked hard for them.”

“You can open your eyes now.”

Taking a deep breath inside his chest, Baekhyun slowly relaxes as he exhales. Chanyeol intertwines their fingers together for a tight grip before he bravely, little by little, opens his eyelids to let the faint light seep in through his vision. It’s all blurry at first, it’s too bright. This is the first time again after his accident from five years ago that he is perceiving something so vivid, and it’s making his heart swell in happiness. Gently blinking his eyes, his sight eventually becomes clearer and clearer.

He sees the opened window of his room, the sunshine, the colorful flowers on the pots, the white curtains hanging on the rod, the leaves from the branches of the trees outside, and the tiny birds flying on top of the roof. He sees the clock on the wall across him displaying nine forty-five, and a picture of a rainbow beside it.

It’s real. This is not a dream. He got his sight back. He can definitely see now and the first thing he doesn’t want to do is cry.

Because here Chanyeol is, smiling in front of him.

“Baekhyun… Can you see me?”

Chanyeol looks exactly the same in his memory, with his handsome face, his wide bright eyes, his cute big ears, his toothy grin, and that small dimple on his cheek. So this is how Chanyeol looks like again. Why is he so handsome?

Baekhyun’s tummy flips and his heart races. He mentally to himself:

_ Ah, this must be love at first sight.  _

“Baekhyun. Come on, say something!” Chanyeol says worriedly, frowning at Baekhyun’s usual blank reaction. Baekhyun captures that adorable expression and wishes he will see that everday. “Baekhyun? Please tell me you can see me. Why aren’t you talking? Doctor! What’s happening?”

“Baekhyun! Can you see me!?” Kyungsoo asks, waving his hand in front of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun restrains himself from smiling. So this is how Kyungsoo looks like. He has big round eyes and heart-shaped lips, just like how he envisioned him to be. He’s actually good-looking. The only difference Kyungsoo in real life and Kyungsoo in his imagination is the height. He doesn’t expect him to be this short. Though he isn’t that very tall himself as well.

“How about me? Can you see me?” Jongin pushes Kyungsoo away. “Are your eyes okay?”

Meanwhile Jongin, his mellow voice suits his pretty face. He looks like a model and an actor. He’s way too handsome to be a nurse.

“Don’t worry. Baekhyun’s just internalizing things,” the doctor chuckles, handing Baekhyun a small mirror. “Here. You can look at yourself, too.”

Staring at the mirror, Baekhyun studies his own reflection while he touches his face. He doesn’t look far different from what he remembers he looks like five years ago. The moles are still there. His bangs are still cut this short. His face is still adorable,

But his eyes, his crescent eyes. They’re a lot shinier now. 

“You’re still beautiful,” Chanyeol tells him, “Right?”

And when Baekhyun faces him and directly meets his gaze, Chanyeol feels his heartbeat stop. It’s like something inside of him has just connected and he suddenly feels complete.

Baekhyun is looking at him. He is  _ looking  _ at him.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says and touches Chanyeol’s cheek, “I can see you now.”

“Baekhyun...”

“I can see you now, Chanyeol. I'm seeing you right now.”

  
  


“Oh my god, this is so beautiful,” Jongin mumbles against Kyungsoo’s shoulder while Kyungsoo prevents not to tear up himself.

“I’m going to cry for you so don’t cry,” Chanyeol answers while he ugly-sobs in front of Baekhyun, “Tears will irritate your new eyes….so…huk… Hold it in and I’ll just…huk… do the crying, okay? I’m so happy right now… Don’t cry, Baekhyun… Just protect your eyes from tears… Just… just…”

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips. Chanyeol returns him the kiss and envelopes him in his arms. It surprises everyone in the room so Kyungsoo does the job to drag Jongin and the doctor out of the door to give the couple privacy.

“You seriously can’t wait,” Chanyeol snickers as he scoops Baekhyun in his arms to carefully transfer him to the bed. He lies beside him and pulls the blanket up to cover the both of them, before nuzzling his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck to kiss it. “I’ll be gentle.”

“Okay," Baekhyun whispers and embraces him back, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

-

“Chanyeol?”

“Hm?”

“What did you see outside today?” Baekhyun asks, gently tracing the lines on Chanyeol’s palm as they both watch the sunset outside the window. He leans his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder and focuses his eyes at the orange sun gradually hiding behind the mountains.

“Well. I saw an angel today. A really beautiful angel.”

“But you’re not yet dead! You can’t see an angel.”

“Even if I’m still alive, I can already see an angel,” Chanyeol replies, then he suddenly turns to Baekhyun beside him and pretends to get shocked, “Oh! There he is.”

“Y-you’re really an idiot… Saying things like that all of a sudden,” Baekhyun blushes that has Chanyeol bursting out of laughter it makes Baekhyun smile to himself as well. “But I love my new eyes. I get to see you laugh now.”

“What? What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“You said something.”

Baekhyun buries his face into Chanyeol’s chest and mumbles.

“I love you so much.”

Chanyeol slings an arm around his shoulder.

“I know.”

It was a car accident five years ago that took Baekhyun’s eyesight.

But Chanyeol can say it never took the love they have for each other. It will always be there. Forever.


End file.
